A Bet
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose had made bet that Rose was going to visit one of his past self. But she didn't tell him what would happen when she would enter the TARDIS. It was one word that would give the last of the Time Lord's hope through his hard days.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Doctor Who, nor am I making any form of profit from the fanfiction. **

_A Bet_

Rose sat in the captains chair with her feet propped up on the console of the TARDIS. She smiled smuggle at her husband of 99 Earth years. She had made a bet to the Doctor. He played with his bowtie in thought. He nervously rocked on the balls of his feet. She had won the bet they had made. Their long time friend, Jack Harkness had proposed to their daughter, Galli last night on New Years Eve. He had told her he wasn't going to do it, and he was going to chicken out on it. He knew that Jack truly did love Galli, but it was only for a bit of fun.

"All right Doctor. It's time for me to fulfill the bet." said Rose.

"Oh, fine." he said quickly punched in the coordinates of one of his past self, and the TARDIS landed with a bump.

Rose got up from the chair. She walked up to her husband. She pulled on his tie undoing it with a smirk. The Doctor swallowed hard making his Adam's apple move up and down. She knew that it drove him crazy when she gave him that smirk and pulling his tie. She pulled open the door with the tie in her hand and walked out of the TARDIS.

{}

Rose smiled when she saw the TARDIS around the block. She stopped in front of it and ran her hand up and down the door with her finger tips. "Hello there Sexy." She stepped back slightly and raised her hand. She snapped her fingers opening the doors.

The Doctor turned his head and saw a blonde headed woman with her hand raised. She walked into the blue time machine and up to the man. He had chin length white hair, fare skin, wore black suit. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it playing with the tie with her fingers.

"Hello Doctor." said Rose.

"Who are you, and how did you open the doors of the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

She walked up to the console and ran her fingers around the panel. "We have a special bond. Don't we old girl?" and the TARDIS's lights blinked happily. She walked up the Doctor and placed the cloth around his neck. "You are my Doctor in this body and one centuries from now. You will have many adventures and hard times my Doctor, but they will make you into a man I know and love." She gently ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked taking her wrist gently removing her hand from his face.

Rose pulled her hand from his gentle grasp and rested a hand on each heart. "I'm you're future." She pulled him closer to her captured his lips with her own. She pulled back from his stiff form. "Remember this through your hard days," and she whispered his name in his ear. She pulled back.

"The only time I can tell you my name is-" said the Doctor. Rose smiled and nodded her head. He cradled the back of her head and lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

Rose rested her hands on his chest and they pulled back breathing. He rested his forehead against his and smiled gently at the woman before him. "Don't tell me who I am to you, because I won't know who you are. You are my Doctor no matter how many times you my regenerate. I will see you with in time," and she left the way she entered only a few moments ago.

The Doctor stared at the closed door. He couldn't believe who he had just met. He had met his future. He knew that she had crossed time to the past only to tell him what laid before him. He wondered what was so bad to happen in future that she did to give him hope. Was it hope that everything would be all right? The Doctor would only have to wait. He turned turn to controls and but the TARDIS into flight with a smile on his face.

{}

Rose entered the TARDIS and saw her husband with smirk on his face. He swiftly took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor kissed the top of her head. He knew that she taken a great risk telling him his name, but he knew that she meant well. He was grateful. It had given hope through the hard days. He was happy when he had finally met her. He taken her hand and told her to, "run," was one of the happiest days of his life. A bet had given him hope for his future.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the one shot. I found it rather cute, but you let me know what you think.

Rate it:

1 being the lowest. 10 being the highest.


End file.
